The Hunt for Dusknoir
by TheUltimatePecha
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Sky story about the harrowing journey my team undertakes in the quest to recruit a Dusknoir. Narrative is in the form of expedition journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

After much discussion and preparation, my expedition to capture an adult Dusknoir is underway. I am to lead my small team into the mysterious cave system known locally as "Spatial Rift", where this elusive creature is said to make its home. The chance to research this magnificent being has been my dream for years, and now I am at last given a chance to fulfill it! My research partner and long-time friend Titus has recommended that our group be on the hunt for the males of the species, as they are more territorial than their female counterparts and therefore will be less likely to flee at the sight of our from Titus and myself, there will be two junior researchers taking part in our expedition. Celeste and Maura are young graduates from a nearby guild of exploration, and were recommended to us by the guildmaster when we asked if they had any recruits that would benefit from the experience.

We have packed a fortnight's worth of food and water, research equipment, and a generous amount of escape tools in the case of over-aggressive inhabitants of the cave. Come daybreak, we will descend into the middle section of Spatial Rift and set up a small base of operation. Then, we will go on routine searches of the cave until our time is up or we succeed in our mission. I will write again when base camp is made.

_-K.S._


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

We have made base camp, however I fear something has already gone horribly wrong. Yesterday, Titus sent the two junior members of our team, Celeste and Maura, to go investigate something we believed was evidence of a Dusknoir living nearby while he and I finished setting up camp. They have not yet returned. I fear they have managed to get lost in the seemingly ever-changing passageways of the cave, or worse... been picked off by one of the more bloodthirsty locals. They were but young adventurers, and it would not only be a great loss to the guild, but a great stain on my reputation to have been the one responsible for their deaths. We were assured that they were more than capable of handling themselves, though, and they were stocked with some of our provisions. I am confident that they will survive long enough for us to find them in our explorations.

In unrelated news, a Gallade has been following our group as we survey the area. I believe he is attracted to an item I happen to have with me for good luck, but I'm not quite sure. I will have to observe him further before making any definite conclusions. So far, he seems to be wary of us, and I must wait before I approach him with any questions.

-KS


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Titus nearly scared me to death as he barged into my tent in the early morning (at least according to our clocks- there isn't any sunlight in the cave) yelling as loud as he possibly could. After getting him to calm down, he reported that he had encountered a Dusknoir while shooing some Sableye away from our equipment! I'm so excited that I can barely hold my pencil. A few days we've been down here, and already we've had a sighting! I only wish I was there to see it with him. It would have been so incredible to witness such a rare creature in its natural habitat!

On the topic of rare creatures, the Gallade from yesterday is no longer around. He may have been chased off by a passing Spiritomb or a troupe of Sableye, or perhaps he heard of the plight of our missing junior researchers and has gone off to search for them. The latter is less probable than the two former, but stranger things have happened in the past.

I also must add that the walls of this cave are very interesting... they are a very strange colour and texture, and they appear to ripple if one looks at them a certain way. I am beginning to understand why the cave is called Spacial Rift. I will have to look into the cave's history once we succeed in our mission and find our junior members.

-KS


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3 (Part 2)

Two entries in one day is irregular, however I feel I must write this. While searching for the missing members and signs of a Dusknoir before retiring back to camp, I felt a cold breeze gently brush past me. Thinking it was naught but a Honchkrow or perhaps a passing Gligar, I paid it no mind and continued investigating a mark on the wall. This turned out to be a grave mistake on my part, as it was not long before a searing pain in my chest began to develop. The pain mounted to a point where I had to wait for Titus to come and discover me to take me back to base camp, for I could not move on my own. I can think of nothing else but a Curse from a Dusknoir that would have this effect. To think, my quarry right behind me, and I had the nerve, the _audacity_, to keep my back to it. It is a miracle it left me alive.

Now, I must rest... I am still feeling the effects of the Curse to a lesser degree, and Titus assures me he can manage on his own while I recover. I dearly hope we are not attacked while I sleep, as I doubt I'll be in good enough condition to properly assist my friend in battle if I am not finished healing.

-KS


End file.
